A Tale Of A Hunter's Moon
by darkfyredragon
Summary: a girl is playing in the snow being watched by Sesshoumaru, who is a werewolf , why does her scent call to him, who is this girl?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha and make no profit from this work.

This is my 16 yr old daughter's creative writing class project we are going to upload it as it is when she turns it when she is over and has edited and corrected at the end of the class we are going to re-upload it corrected so she can see how much she has learned.

"Kagome time to come in for the night, it is getting late and the temperature is dropping sweetheart." Riku called out the kitchen door to her child.

"Mom only a few more minutes its not that dark or cold yet I haven't had this much fun in years." Kagome whined to her mom.' I never get to go sledding anymore I am always busy with school, or something around the shrine and we haven't had this much snow in a long time.' she thought.

"Sorry dear, come in now you need to take a shower and get ready for bed you can sled more tomorrow okay sweetheart. They already announced there was no school tomorrow or the day after because of the snow and it is supposed to snow more in a few days." her mother laughingly stated.

"Okay I am coming in now, and there is really no school the rest of the week yay more fun tomorrow maybe Souta can come out and we can build a snowman" Kagome shouted.

* * *

Walking to the house, she propped up the sled against the wall by the back door, looking around to make sure everything was in place she walked into the house. Heading upstairs to the bathroom she decided to take a long hot soak to warm up and then she would see if her mom had some hot chocolate ready. Her mom always had hot chocolate waiting for them when they were outside in the cold.

Glancing through her little brother's room she noticed he was asleep, walking in the room she placed her hand against his head to see if his fever came down. "Aghhh Kagome your hand is like ice, warm it up next time." her brother yelled.

Giggling Kagome replied "There is no school the rest of the week, and it feels like your fever broke so tomorrow we can build snowmen, and sled ok favorite brother of mine."

"I'm your only brother silly, and really you promise to play with me tomorrow? Your not going to abandon me for your friends?"

"I promise, all day tomorrow I am yours ok so get some rest we are going to have a lot of fun ok squirt."

After soaking in a tub and a mug of hot chocolate with her grampa and mom Kagome finally made it to her room. Walking over to the window looking out at the reflection of the nearly full moon on the snow, the icicles glittering in the moonlight 'what a beautiful sight, well I better get into bed so I will be well rested for tomorrow with Souta'.

Jumping into her bed she snuggled under the covers and quickly fell asleep. Never noticing the golden gazes on her from the tree outside her window.

* * *

"This is the girl whose scent you followed through the city? What is so special about her, she is just food like all the other humans." a voice whispered from the branch above.

"Silence Inuyasha, I do not know why her scent called to me but I will find out. Tomorrow night we will hunt so let's get back to the den and check on the other's make sure they are ready." was growled back.

"Feh, don't get your panties in a bunch Sesshoumaru. I was just asking geez I will meet you at the den." Inuyasha snidely returned.

Returning his gaze to the girl on the bed,' I don't know what it is about you but I will find out, are you food or something more.' Sesshoumaru thought as he leaped from the tree and took off toward home

Thank you and be kind this is my daughter's first attempt at writing anything and i feel that for someone who has adhd, bi polar and dyslexia she did a pretty decent is workign on the second chapter right now and will be uploading it as soon as she is done mostly likely every week.


	2. Chapter 2

Momma dragon's corner

Here you go,the 2nd chapter of the story i was unable to really help her edit it or proof read it this time as i had to help my other two kids with projects last week, i hate building mini teepee's but i hate building the pueblo homes more, my son didn't understand plaster heats up a bit lol, and all my kids native dogs look suspiciously like cocker spaniels lol, and one littlest pet shop husky.

i do not own nor have rights to Inuyasha.

chapter 2

"InuYasha!"

The shriek tore through the den the results were obvious as some ran to the back and other's crept closer to observe the coming confrontation. Sango and Miroku immediately stood side by side as Kirara and Shippou ducked behind their legs. It would provide protection from the onslaught the enraged female would rain upon the wolf walking in with his brother or so they thought. The group watched with wide eyes as Kikyo stared at InuYasha in furious disbelief, standing stock still, her mouth agape. Slowly, she approached the two, almost mechanically so stiff were her movements . Her blazing stare never left InuYasha's pale face. Her fists clenched and unclenched at her sides.

Finally she took a deep breath , her gaze blazing hotly with her fury. "How could you?! How could you hide this from me?" Kikyo hissed as she began stomping towards the frozen man.

InuYasha stood his ground despite the desire to turn tail and hide behind his brother. Staring into her sparking brown eyes that currently glowed dangerously, he gulped. Kikyo's beautiful face was flushed from her fury. The woman stumbled towards InuYasha, her vision becoming hazy from her rage. With a few more uneven stomps, she stood almost nose to nose with him, her finger digging in his chest.

"Where the hell were you, i had no idea where you were! Out looking for a new whore were you?"

He stood there mouth agape sputtering. He met her accusing glare reluctantly.

"Kikyo..."

"Don't 'Kikyo' me, InuYasha! You are lucky I don't beat you to down are you a wolf or a damn dog!" She snapped between tightly clenched teeth.

Her small body was shaking like a leaf caught in a fierce tornado. The hurt shook her to her very core. How could InuYasha had let all this go on?  
" I don't know what the heck your talking about you crazy woman"

Her eyes narrowed. She didn't believe him. The others wouldn't have lied about something that would change everything. Her hand fisted , fighting with all her will not to attack, her knuckles whitening. Stiffly, she raised her chin and stared coldly at InuYasha."I am your mate InuYasha. I thought we were in love forever together. I've told you everything and never hid anything from you. I've trusted you with everything." Her face then crumbled,revealing a devestated look that reflected the girl's hurt. She stared at him with an expression of utter disbelief and agony that made his heart lurched in guilt.

Her eyes downcast, she continued, her voice now whispery soft. "But obviously, you don't love me or respect me enough to tell me about all of this."

"Silence woman you are babbling and haven't even told him what he has supposedly done to earn this attack. Inuyasha control your bitch or I will do it for you." Sessoumaru snarled in her face.

"As if you didn't know he was chasing some human girl either to hunt or mate with you bastard."was spat out.

InuYasha shook his head rather helplessly. He stared at Kikyo, expecting to see a glare or at least a scowl but instead was met with a much more devestating expression. Her soft lips were quivering, her large brown eyes wide with obvious hurt at his supposed betrayal, her face pale. His heart twisted. He grabbed her and whispered to her, "I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I do love you. I wasn't the one following her scent I was following the jerk over there." Murmuring in her dainty ear how he loved her and was her mate and protector until death divided , if she ever died before him, he would follow immediately. How even death could not stop his soul from wanting to be near her beautiful spirit that he cherished so dearly. His heart squeezed painfully in his chest as if a thousands knives were piercing it while his stomach churned like a boat in a rough sea. He felt like his insides and every single organ was tearing itself a part slowly.

"Is this true Sesshoumaru was he just following you?" She implored him with teary eyes.

"Not that it is any business of yours wench but yes i was following this scent." Ignoring the murmurs of the others watching, meeting her gaze unflinchingly.

"What why the hell were you following a human, are we hunting the little girl tomorrow night? I haven't had human in a long time." Called out a nasty looking blonde haired woman, Diantha.

"we don't hunt humans anymore if we want to live unless they are homeless or have no family and she is not prey for any but me is that clear!" he said icily meeting every pack members eyes directly.

She stopped and looked to the ground. "Of course my Alpha i am sorry don't be cross with me." she purred out as she slinked up to him rubbing her hands across his chest.

"Keep your paws to yourself, I have no interest in a low class wolf who would give herself to any who desire look to far above yourself"

"We will hunt tomorrow night, you will hunt in pairs, Kikyo and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku."

"Not the pervert please let me hunt with someone else even shippo would be better than him!"sango cried out.

"My dear Sango I would never do anything questionable toward you my dearest love." Miroku simpered.

"That is a load of bull and we know it don't we Kirara, Rin is the only female safe from you cause she is a pup."Shippo laughed at him.

"Enough, Sango, you and Miroku will be in charge of taking Shippo, Rin, and Kirara hunting on the morrow stick to the woods to the east of town, and near the lake." shaking his head at the antics of his youngest a tug on his pants he looks down into the face of the youngest pup Rin, the only survivor of another pack they had found destroyed by the hunters. "What do you need pup?"  
"Can I hunt with you tomorrow, I don't want to hunt with them and hmm ,"tugging on his arm to get him closer to her she whispered,"I want to see the pretty lady that you are going to watch.I had a dream about her last night I hope she is as nice as my dream."  
"What do you mean you dreamed about her Rin can you tell me about it?" He questioned as he lead the little one to his sleeping area his curiosity peeked.  
"I saw a beautiful girl with long black hair, and bright blue eyes that were green in the center with a gold shot through them, she was helping you to take care of me, and she was so nice, she told me stories."  
"Rin, do you know her name? Is there anything else you can remember that you can tell me?"  
"Kagome, her name is Kagome, and she is in danger in the dream she was running from other wolves and hurt looking for can you save her , i want her to come here you can protect her i know it."burying her face into his chest.

His claw raised in the air as if to grab her but fell limply back to his side. Sesshoumaru watched, confused as the little one cried into this was why her scent called him, she was meant to come to them, but why would other wolves be hunting stretched out on his sleeping pallet tucked Rin in close and decided to go to sleep and deal with things in the morning.

Sango and Miroku stared at their leader wondering what they were all going to do and who this girl was that caught his interest."what is he going to do it is forbidden to take a human and the others will not stand for it, Inuyasha and Kikyo would be the only ones to stay with him.I would too i owe him to much to leave and he is a good leader."she says walking toward her own pallet.  
"I know i agree but i will stay with him as well, he has been a good leader and his father was a good leader before family has always been in charge of the pack." he agreed flopping down.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome and her brother from the tree's, her stunning face lit up in laughter, her eyes shinning with tears as she held her belly,laughing at her brother's antics. Without warning to the boy, the girl pounced on him rolling him in snow. When they were out of breath, they stood with her arm around his shoulders walking toward their mother at the back door.

Then, slowly, he looked to the little wolf who continued to stare at the door the two just entered with a look of longing. The emotions showed clearly on her face, the want and need naked in her eyes."Do you wish for a mother that bad Rin? Is this the only reason why you want me to approach her?"  
"No i want you to approach her because she needs us, but i will admit i do want her for a mother, look how she is with her little brother do you think she would be the same with Shippo and kirara and me?"  
"Of course she would be, who wouldn't love the three of you, you are all loving and playful little Rin are you sure she is one of us?"  
Nodding her head she grabbed his hand and they tried to get a little closer to the house the two had disappeared into to and hear what was being said.

"Sweetheart could you and Souta run to the corner store for me in a bit to get a few things so we have enough in case the storm is worse than they say? I dont want to be caught without bread or milk, i will give you some money."  
Hmm sure mom no problem let us get our jackets and boots and gloves back on."Kagome replies."ooo mom can we get stuff to make chocolate chip cookies too, Souta and i will make them tonight when we get Please mom."  
"sure dear you can get the stuff you need for the money is on the table by the front door, becareful ok."  
"we will be fine mom we arent babies anymore" Souta announces as they walk out the door.

"Shall we follow them Rin and see what they are up too?" upon seeing the little girl nod they shadow the two down the street then waiting for them to turn a corner they stepped onto the sidewalk behind the two so they could follow the pair in front of them , both the wolves watched the siblings tease back and forth and joke around with one giggling as the girl dumped a huge handful of snow down the boy's back then running ahead laughing trying to get away from nearly made it to the end of their side of the sidewalk when her brother tackled her in the snow on the side and sat on her back rubbing it in that he his sister up and together they walked hand in hand into the store to do the shopping their mom had for them.  
"Here Souta you get half the list i will get the other and then we will meet up and pay that way we arent out much longer its getting dark and colder.I wanna hurry home maybe mom will let us make vanilla snow."Kagome suggested handing Souta half the list."Oh yeah, we havent had vanilla snow in forever, after the cookies maybe she will, i will meet you here in 10 minutes."the boy said as he dashed off into store to hurry with his shopping.

Kagome looked at her list'hmm milk, bread, sugar, oatmeal, more hot chocolate, and chamomile mint tea for grampa,walking toward the milk she grabbed a cart, making her way through the isles gathering her items. She went to the seasonal items looking at the valentine's stuff,'Man i never get anything for Valentine's Day,the boys here are all so immature and such as if i would go out with one of them. They are after only one thing and that is not something i am ready for, just because everyone else is doing it doesn't make it right and i just have never really been interested in anyone like that.'After oooing and ahhing at the cute little bears and puppies, and even the little monkeys that sang wild thing she finished up her to go look for her brother she nearly jumped out of her skin when he popped up from behind her with a "Kagome, i'm done are you ready lets hurry up i wanna make it we get home faster we make cookies and can make the vanilla snow."

After paying for their items and gathering their bags the brother and sister headed back along the sidewalk to their never noticed the pair following them,nor did they notice the five people in the alley up the street waiting for with her head toward Souta, listening to him talk about the girl in his class he likes, and what video game he wants for his birthday and what movie's coming out he wants to see.  
"Hey look what we got here boy's a little girl and boy out so close to dark and look they even went to the grocery store for thank you for being so thoughtful."the largest of the men snickered to his followers.  
I'll take the girl and the groceries bet she can entertain us for the run home little boy we will take good care of this girl." one of the others said from behind.  
"Leave us alone your not getting either the groceries or my sister,get out of our way we are going home go find someone else to bother."Souta said standing in front of his sister trying to protect her.  
"You little punk we were going to let you go but now your gonna get hurt and we still are going to take your sister and the bags."growled the leader as he pulled his arm back to punch the little boy.  
As souta flinched waiting for the fist, he didnt notice the large hand that reached around him grabbing the fist before it made contact with him."Go stand back with your sister boy, i will handle this."a deep voice said from behind around Souta noticed the hand attached to a tall young man with black hair and greenish gold back to be beside his sister who was standing with her mouth hanging open, next to a cute little girl with the same hair and eyes as the guy helping them.

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru will take care of it, you guys will be fine."the girl told him taking hold of his sister's stood their like a dumbfounded mute staring at this incredibly beautiful man, and little girl who appeared out of no where to save them."uh who are you guys?Thank you for helping us, are you sure he will be ok, shouldnt we call the police?"Souta inquired of the little one.  
"Sesshoumaru will be fine don't worry, he knows what he is back up a little so we aren't in the way."she states as she pulls both the shocked Kagome and curious Souta, out of harms way of the fight about to take place.

note from the babydragon:

Thanks for the reviews, i stopped where i did because i have never written a fight scene and i am gonna read some more stories and see how they did it, then post the new chapter as soon as i can.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter i am going to try to fix some of the errors but its 4 am Thanksgiving day and im tired and still have cooking to do lol. its taken so long because both mommadragon and little dragon were in the hospital, momma dragon's bp was way to high and she has a heart condition and little dragon had her hand broke by a friends horse. soo many pain pills and other stuff later we are finally able to get some of this up. she will add more soon.

Sesshoumaru and Rin followed the pair to the corner store and as careful as they could kept within sight "Rin do you want to follow the girl or boy?"  
"I will follow the boy i think you should watch the girl you might learn something about her."  
"Ok then be careful if you see something you want get it and i will decide if you can have it."  
"Mmm k " she giggled as she shot after the boy trying to keep him in sight.

Keeping his head down he tailed the girl through the store watching as she purchased her items and hummed to herself through the she got to the isle with the Valentine's Day items he watched and got closer so he could hear what she said to herself as she amused herself with the various toys on display.'Do all girls seem drawn to cute little fuzzy things'  
"Oh well at least i know Mom or Souta will get me something for Valentine's Day, it's not like i have a boyfriend or anything to get me something." He overheard her whisper to herself,'so she is alone no attachments to any boys this could prove useful i think.'

Seeing Rin up ahead he moved to intercept her and see what she had picked up," Beef Jerky, ok Rin I guess you can have that its not too bad for you." he said catching hold of her hand.'Could be worse could be candy or a soda.'

Watching the siblings walk out of the store after finishing up shopping,"We need to hurry i have a bad feeling about this, i think they are going to get into trouble." Rin stated nervously. Getting into line, they made their purchase as quickly as possible so they could catch up to them.

Stepping out into the cold night they see them ahead and Sesshoumaru notices the men standing in the alleyway and knows that Rin was right about them needing help. He speeds up as he see's Souta get in front of Kagome and tries to protect her,'The boy has honor and courage to face such odds in defense of his sister'  
Just as a fist is thrown toward the younger boy's head he reaches out and grabs the fist stopping it right in front of the boy's face. "Go stand back with your sister boy, i will handle this." he states as he twists the man's fist down and to the side, spinning the man and pining his arm behind his back." You must feel like big strong men to pick on innocent women and children? How about seeing how you do against a real man?"  
"Ow damn you son of a Bitch, let me go this ain't none of your him guys." the leader screams to the rest of the gang."hey asshole let him go, there is four of us and one of you."another yelled as he ran at sesshoumaru swinging wildly.

"He is going to be ok right Souta? I don't want him to get hurt, why are you helping us? Wow, look at him move he gonna tear them up." Kagome declares awestruck at the handsome man who leaped in to save them.'Just like a white knight saving the damsel in distress.' Shaking her head at her silly thoughts she turns to the little girl. "Who are you people?"

"Friends, miss, we are friends who want to help you that is all, we wont hurt you i promise." the little one syas as she holds tighter to the older girls her alpha defeat four humans was no big deal but she knows that it will appear to be a big deal to the two they saved.

Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked to Souta worriedly. The boy gave her a concerned glance and again stepped forward to the aid of the man. His face determined , he stood but a meter from one of the gang members. Watching the form of this man , he noticed had brought his hand up and a flash of silver in the weak light from the street lamp,"Watch out he has a knife!" he cried lunging to aid their savior.

'Damn , i have to keep the boy from getting hurt, why couldn't he stay back.'thrusting the man in front of him at the idiot to his left, he jumped back and dropped to the ground to roll under the swing of the knife and take out the knee's of his up he drops his knee into the sternum of the man rolling on the ground and grabs his wrist and brings it hard to the ground, attempting to crush his wrist. " Drop the knife and i wont crush every bone in your wrist." he grits out into the mans face.  
Fingers going numb and not being able to breath the man complies and with a quick blow to the head is knocked out.  
" One down three to go, come on who is next?"  
Seeing one of their best fighter's taken out so easily the other three back off, " We will just grab our friend and leave there don't need to be anymore trouble. Just let us go." The leader shakily decides holding his injured arm close to his side.'Damn we are gonna have to get someone to look at this i think he fucked my shoulder up, can't go to the er or they will call the cops.'

Standing up straight slowly, and calmly Sesshoumaru nods his head,"Get your man and get out of here. Never bother this area again or i won't be so forgiving next time."

While the other two men pick up their fallen comrade , the other one nods his head and they speedily back up and run away.

"Wow that was awesome, how you took them out so fast, gosh you must be strong to make him drop that knife." Souta exclaims as he rushes to Sesshoumaru's side.  
"Hn, you two shouldn't be out this late if you can't defend yourselves. Where do you live we will walk you home so nothing else happens." he states looking to Rin , who has her face turned up at Kagome with a huge smile.'what is she up too? Well at least now we can approach them without hiding.

"Thank you so much for helping us, normally this is a very safe neighborhood, we have never seen them around before i just hope they don't come back." Kagome smiles as she approaches the man "Oh where are my manner's my name is Higurashi, Kagome, and he is Higurashi Souta we live just up the by all means come with us home i am sure my mother would like to thank you for helping us."

"Taisho Sesshoumaru , and this little one is Inoue Rin we would be more than glad to accompany you to your home."  
Gathering up their fallen bags the four walk toward the Higurashi home, it is a uneasy silence that has fallen over the normally talkative girl,'He is so handsome, and wow how he fought, but i have a feeling things are going to go downhill fast, something is just making me nervous.'

Sensing the older girl's nervousness Rin decides to attempt small talk to ease things up a bit." So what school do you go to? I am home schooled with my brother Shippo, sometimes i wish we could go to school but we move around alot because of Sesshoumaru's job so it is just easier if we homeschool."  
"wow you get to be home schooled i wish i could talk my mom into homeschooling but she says we need the social practice and to make friends." making air quotes and scrunching up his nose.  
" I agree you should be home schooled squirt school is what is making you sick i think, but you do need all the practice at the social graces you can get, 'cause god knows you aren't the most friendly of people at times."

" It's not my fault if i feel odd, the people here just don't understand me, and i don't understand them either. I feel like a freak sometimes." he spouts off to his sister with his tongue out.  
" I know what you mean Souta i don't like the kids at my school either, i just don't fit in, all the girls care about is boys, makeup, clothes and celebrities, and the guys only care about girls, and sex and sports." she agrees shrugging her shoulders.  
'Seems they can tell they are different but don't know why, i wonder if Rin is right and they are wolves like us?'

Looking up Kagome see's her mom rushing down the stair's, looking from Sesshoumaru and Rin to her and back. "Darling what took you so long? Who are your guest's?"

"We were almost attacked on the way home from the store mom, these four huge guys were gonna grab Kagome and the groceries but Sesshoumaru here stopped them and chased them off. It was great mom he had them so scared they were nearly wetting their pants." Souta ran up gushing to his mom.  
"Robbed! What are you talking about? Please won't you come inside and sit down and have some hot tea or chocolate to warm up and as thanks for saving my children." implores to the young man.  
" We accept the offer and thank you, and it was no problem to help out your children."

Everyone makes their way inside and toward the kitchen where Kagome explains to her mother about what happened and does her best to reassure her mother that it was the first time anything like this had happened. looks from the handsome young man to her daughter and notices how he seems to watch her and when no one is watching takes in a deep inhalation almost as if he is scenting the at the clock on the wall, she notices how late it has gotten." Well i thank you once again for saving my daughter and son , however it is getting late and i am sure you need to get Rin home. Please feel free to come visit again and let Rin and Souta play i am sure they would both enjoy it."

"You are correct, it is getting late and i do need to be getting her home, thank you for the hot chocolate and tea it was no problem at all saving them. We were just in the right spot at the right time. Rin would you like to return and play with Souta sometime soon?"  
"Oh yes please, and can i bring Shippo he is my brother he is a two years younger than me and doesn't have a lot of friends either."  
"Sure honey i have no problem with that, ok Kagome, Souta time to bid your guests goodnight why don't you two head up and get ready for bed i will see them to the door."  
"Uhh sure mom that's fine."Kagome stutters turning to him "Thank you and i hope you can come back soon, i would like to spend time with Rin and her little brother is more than welcome."

" Great mom, kool Rin you and your brother can come over tomorrow and we can sled and stuff and have fun do you think you can come back tomorrow?"

"I will have to ask and see but i think it will be ok."she says looking to Sesshoumaru for his head he indicates for her to get up so they can take their leave.

Watching as both the girl and boy bid their mother goodnight and head up the stairs, he takes in a deep breath to catch as much of her intoxicating scent as he can.'Gods she smells wonderful, how can a human smell this good?'

Helping Rin on with her coat and gloves, he looks up as a throat clears attempting to get his attention.

"Uhh i will walk you out if you don't mind." the woman states nervously.  
Giving his permission and holding onto his packmates little hand he follows the woman out the front door and to the top of the a hand on his arm he looks down and see's she has grabbed him and is stopping him from leaving.  
" I know what you are and I will not let you endanger the lives of my charges, i will allow you to come to the shrine but know this, if you attempt to harm or take them from us we will retaliate with everything in is not a member of our pack here that won't hunt you down kill you and yours to get them back with us. We have been safe here in hiding for so many years i promised their father and mother to try to allow them to have a normal a life as possible away from the politics and as sine laws regarding our people."

Jaw dropping in shock at the threat and audacity of this woman, he is taken aback."Why don't they know what they are? What do you mean protect them? Who are they to need protection and this land has always belonged to the Tashio pack this is and always has been our hunting grounds. Do not make threats to me woman i am alpha of the Taisho pack you are nothing but wandering nomads."

Hand pulled back and raised to her mouth "Touga is alpha of the Taisho pack , what happened to him? We have always had his permission to be here. He offered us asylum and if you do not know of who we are then how did you take over the pack, he would have told his heir."

"This Sesshoumaru is Touga's heir and my father died by surprise he was ambushed on a hunt and killed. I do not know of any wolves granted asylum here, how long have you been here?"

" We arrived, the children and i nearly 10 years ago, but shrine and it's family have always been here. I can only assume your father never had a chance to tell you we were here, and he would have eventually as it is vital that our secret be kept. I am Riku, i was omega of the Quinn pack in the united states, i was sent here with Kagome and Souta, after their mother and father were killed several members of our pack accompanied us here and have established lives here. We hunt in the woods this shrine encompasses as well as land near Kyoto that another owns. Kagome and Souta do not change they are given a hormone to prevent the change however Kagome is showing signs of changing anyway and Souta has recently been having a very bad reaction to the hormone. They will be taken out with the others of our pack and told the truth in a few months on her 18th birthday and she will decide what to do from there."

"Who are they? If you were omega then what happened to make you bring them here did the alpha not want them there?"  
"Do you know who Kiernan and Keruro Quinn were Sesshoumaru?" she asks facing away from them hugging herself in her turmoil.  
" Kiernan and Keruro Quinn were the North American Wolf King and Queen, they were killed over 10 years ago along with their children by the Beta of the Quinn then took over as alpha and ever since the wolves have been leaving the country rather than be bound to him."

Turning slowly around Riku shakes her head;" We allowed everyone to think that they all died, we knew the only way to protect them was to allow that. Kagome and Souta are the children of Kiernan and Keruro, Kagome was traumatized in the assault but she shifted and grabbed Souta by the scruff and took off. She made her way to a cave nearly 100 miles away that i took her to sometimes to teach her how to control her other unique gifts. When i found her she was covered in blood and wounded and so thin she had been hunting for nearly three weeks to feed them and gave most to her brother and she only ate enough to keep alive. When i found her i knew i had to keep them safe so those loyal to the king and queen helped us escape here to japan, one of the wolves in the pack in anchorage was Japanese and allowed us to use her name to come here and stay with her father. If Reilly Donovan gets his hands on Kagome he will force her to mate his son to ensure that he and his retain power, it was Kiernan's refusal to mate her to his son Justin when she came of age that led to the killing. He has never stopped looking for them, and he won't until they are is the true heir to the North American throne as it is passed to first born regardless if female or male. Kagome had the gift's of her paternal grandmother's people. Darklight was born with many gifts and this led to her becoming the medicine woman of her tribe, she was the first wolf ,Mahcatawaiuwh naantam, of the tribe little black wolf. She was empathic, and had many ties to the earth and could call down spirits. Kagome showed signs of these gifts at a very young age, she not only could read emotions but she could change emotions as well. When Reilly found out he insisted on his son being her mate as he was the only male in the pack young enough to mate her. Kiernan refused and said if she chose one of her pack fine if not that was acceptable as well it was her right as future queen to decide and her grandmother had said she must be free to chose for the future of all wolves. Your father when he was younger had visited Kiernan and they made friends he invited those of us he grew close to the chance at a new life if it was ever needed. I can only thank the gods that we were able to make it here. The time is coming for her to take her place and she will need the backing of strong honorable wolves in this time of great need."

"That girl is the heir to the north American throne, but she has no idea she is wolf? Empathic and can influence feelings i can see where that would come in handy. I will go home we will decide what to do i will see if i can find anything to back up your claims. Rin has dreamed of her and that she was in danger, so i can accept this pretty easily."

" Thank you, and the little one is a dreamwalker, that is rare as well keep her safe and close. Do what you have to Sesshoumaru and when we have made a decision we will reveal to her what we know and let her decide from there. I wish you good hunting and run with the moon brother."

Standing at the top of the steps Riku watches the two walk away knowing they are essential to the future of her beloved children. " Oh Nan, Ru what am i going to do, the times coming are going to be bad i feel a ill wind blowing, please protect your children if you can." Turning away and heading toward the front door she catches sight of Kagome's curtains fluttering back into place.'i hope she can handle what is to come i fear for my little wolf.'Looking back out the door as she flips the porch light off and locks the door, never noticing the two small dark shapes slinking from the shrine to the woods.

ok as i said before she will add more as she gets it done, with her hand messed up and at least three more surgeries its going to go slow.

The native american name is from the Pamunkey native american , which is one of the tribes that were in the Powhatan Confederacy of Virginia . it means black wolf.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING ALL.


End file.
